It's What You Do To Me
by someonetoloveme
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt on their two-year anniversary.


A/N: I don't own Glee or anything to do with Glee, nor do I own the Plain White T's or "Hey There Delilah".

Blaine walked into the choir room, guitar in hand. It was Friday and everyone was ready to set off for the weekend, but Mr. Shuester had planned a special meeting that day for something he was going to uncover during the meeting. Blaine spotted Tina and Artie and went to sit next to them. The whole day had been pretty terrible for Blaine. He couldn't sleep the night before, and because of that he ended up falling asleep in his AP Psychology class. Then after lunch he had been slushied for the first time in months. Yes, due to the fact that the Glee Club has won Nationals the year before and weren't at the bottom of the food chain anymore which meant not getting bullied didn't stop the jocks from continuously bullying Blaine on account of him being gay. He'd been bullied the year before, both he and Kurt had been, but for some reason having to go through it all alone made it even worse. He didn't even feel comfortable sharing with Kurt because Kurt was in New York and he was living his dream and he didn't want to worry him with high school drama. The worst part about today wasn't even the harassment or the verbal lashing he'd gotten for sleeping in class. It was that it was his and Kurt's two-year anniversary and Kurt wasn't able to make it back to Lima for it. Kurt hadn't even brought it up in their conversations so Blaine just assumed that he wouldn't be able to come. Why Kurt hadn't mentioned it, Blaine didn't know, he just hoped it had nothing to do with his looming fear of Kurt forgetting him whilst in New York without him.

"Hey you guys! Thank you so much for coming! I know we don't usually have meetings this randomly, but I have a special surprise for you!" Mr. Shuester said excitedly as he bounded into the Glee club room. His voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and reminded Blaine why he'd brought his guitar. Blaine raised his hand quickly before Mr. Schuester could give them whatever surprise he was so excited about.

"Yes, Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine sighed.

"Mr. Schuester, before you give us whatever surprise, I was wondering if I could sing a quick song?" Blaine asked determinedly. Mr. Schuester noticed the sag in Blaine's shoulders, the bags under his eyes, and decided to let him sing his song. He sat down and Blaine got up slowly, adjusting his guitar and pulling a chair to sit on. He looked at his fellow classmates whom he'd gotten really close to over the school year. Sam looked on happily, Tina smiled sadly at him for she already knew why today was going to be hard, Brittany looked confused, and Artie looked encouragingly.

"Hi guys! I know this is really random, but it's just that as some of you may know today is Kurt and my two-year anniversary and it's just been hard getting through the school year not seeing him, so today sucks more than other days. I mean obviously you guys make it better," Blaine said quickly worried he might have given them the wrong idea but they nodded along because they _know _how it feels, "but it's still hard. Anyways, I thought I'd sing this song because it pretty much sums up my feelings." Blaine said as he sat down on the chair and started strumming. He noticed that all of his classmates perked up, but Blaine was too far down self-pitying himself to care.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

As Blaine sung this verse, all he could imagine was Kurt in Times Square with Rachel, walking around, having fun, smiling, laughing, enjoying himself. Blaine smiled to himself as his eyes closed so he could imagine Kurt better. Kurt deserved more than ever to be happy, in a place where he belonged. Blaine just wishes he could be there with him.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely _

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Blaine recalled all the numerous videos he'd recorded of himself singing, sending them to Kurt. Some were suggestions for performances for the New Directions; some were just because he liked to believe Kurt missed his voice. Kurt always replied with pages of feedback, but always ending with how much he missed Blaine.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me _

Kurt did everything to Blaine. There was no other way to put it. Whether he was talking about his day on Skype, or complaining about Rachel on the phone, or trying to send sarcasm through text messages, he was Blaine's everything.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Blaine remembered the first night he had talked to Kurt and Kurt was unhappy. Turns out that the rent and bills were due, and Rachel and he were drowning under them. Blaine cheered him up with promises of a better days and a better life. By the end of the conversation they had decided that Blaine was going to be the next hit artist and he'd by Kurt all the clothes in the world. Sure their dreams seemed ridiculous now, but Blaine knew that he was going to try and make Kurt the happiest man alive.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote for you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

Blaine remembered the day when he decided to try and write a song. It ended up weird and didn't rhyme properly and Kurt joked about the subtext in it, but when Blaine finished, Kurt said he loved it. He said he loved every word and every note. He might've been trying to cheer Blaine it, and it worked, but the words hit Blaine hard.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

It was all true. So many times Blaine was ready to go see Kurt. He was ready to pack up and go visit his boyfriend for the weekend. But things got in the way, life got in the way and he was never able to. The last time he'd seen Kurt was winter break and how even then, when Kurt was getting back on the plane, he promised Blaine he'd never say goodbye to him. No matter how many times that Blaine's heard those words; they still get him ever time. A small tear escaped his face and tracked down his cheek as he remembered Kurt's last visit.

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more months and I'll be done with school_

_And we'll be making history like we do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

He had purposefully changed the lyrics to fit his and Kurt's situation. It didn't sound perfect, but it worked. God he missed Kurt. He missed him so much. It was like a constant ache in his being. It was like a piece of him went with Kurt, and he needed it to be back, so he could feel whole. He needed Kurt.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

Blaine finished the song and opened his eyes. All of the Glee members were staring at him happily, with smiles on all of their faces. Blaine quickly wiped at his eyes and smiled pitifully at him. When he stood up, he saw Tina shaking her head. He cocked his head to the side, confused, when a hand patted on his shoulder. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt, _his _Kurt, standing there in front of him with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt just nodded with a watery smile on his face.

Blaine smiled brightly and jumped into Kurt's arms, mostly to make sure he was real and not something Blaine's mind had conjured up. He cried tears of joy as Kurt gripped him hard. Blaine just smiled into Kurt's neck, letting Kurt's smell surround Blaine.

They stood there for a few seconds, or minutes, or years, Blaine just couldn't be bothered to care. Finally they pulled apart, Blaine happily interlocking their hands.

"How did you get here? Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining but you're supposed to be in New York an-" Blaine said before Kurt stopped his rambling with a chaste kiss.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come see you on our two year anniversary?" Kurt asked rhetorically, and his heart fell a little when Blaine nodded yes. He turned away from Blaine and faced the rest of the class.

"I would love to catch up with you guys later, but would you all mind if I steal away my boyfriend for a quick talk?" Kurt asked and they all smiled and nodded. He turned back to Blaine and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They walked for a little bit before he decided to speak again.

"Blaine, you really thought that I cared so little about our relationship that I wouldn't atleast try and visit you on our anniversary?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as he turned to Blaine. Blaine's gaze fell to the floor beneath them.

"I mean if you didn't, I wouldn't mind. I mean yeah it would suck, but you're so busy with school and Rachel and everything, I would understand. I just didn't want to be weighing you down with responsibility. I'm not a puppy; I can take care of myself. I just didn't want you to feel like you HAD to come see me. " Blaine muttered, not even looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt gaped at Blaine's words and picked Blaine's head up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked earnestly. Blaine looked at him, eyes starting to water.

"It's been a hard few months, Kurt, I'm not going to lie." Blaine said as he sank to the ground and started sobbing. Kurt sat down next to him and started hugging him.

"I know, baby. It's been hard for me too." Kurt said sadly. Blaine's sobs slowed down and Blaine was able to speak.

"Atleast you don't have those crazy jocks stalking your every movement." Blaine said harshly.

"I thought the Glee club was considered "cool" now?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, but being gay isn't." Blaine said.

"Just two more months, baby. Two more months. Actually two more months for you to get out, it'll only be a month and a half until I get back to Lima. My school ends earlier than yours does." Kurt mentioned, and Blaine's ears perked up. He looked up to Kurt with a big smile on his face that Kurt couldn't help but return.

"Really?" Blaine asked gleefully. Kurt nodded and Blaine jumped to hug him again, though because they were sitting down it was a little uncomfortable.

"Just a month and a half until I can see you everyday." Blaine whispered.

"Just a month and a half." Kurt replied.


End file.
